07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Nabiki
Nabiki A minor character from the 07-Ghost series. He holds the position of major general (sometimes translated as rear admiral) of the third fleet and thus is a prominent member of the army. He often tries to cause trouble for Ayanami, the army's Chief of Staff. Nabiki is often seen with generals Shiroki and Ogi, but their friendship dissolved and he was later killed by Shiroki. Nabiki is recognised from the other two generals by his brown hair. History Nabiki appeared to have been with the millitary for more than a decade as he is a high ranking officer, and is implied to have taken part in the Raggs War. Before his death, Nabiki sees the image of an elderly woman, who may be his love or his family member. Appearance Nabiki is a small man, being the smallest of the three admirals which puts him at an estimated height of five foot four, and his weight is unknown although he appears to have a large build. His face is round, and he has a large, upturned nose with sunken eyes and heavily wrinkled skin. His hair is brown, shoulder length, parted in the middle and wavy, and he has a thin mustache of the same colour. His eye colour is hard to see as in the anime he does not appear to possess irises. Nabiki wears the standard military uniform: a black, or dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with golden trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard. He wears black trousers and knee-length, black, buckled boots and white gloves, as well as a plain white shirt under his overcoat. His uniform has a small half mantle hanging off his left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia and a golden shoulder board on his right. Personality Similar to the other two generals, Nabiki appears spiteful and crooked, being heavily motivated by jealousy, revenge, power and monetary gain. Nabiki was shown to be corrupt, as he panics when he heard that Ayanami was investigating some of the army's "strange bills" (e.g a bill from a Japanese food restaurant), and also sought after the Eye of Mikhail for his own gain, willing to kill those in his path. He has also been shown to be quite personal, ready to mock or cause trouble to people whom he dislikes, such as when he chastised Ayanami for being 10 minutes late to a meeting and when Ayanami broke the charter he suggested to the higher-ups that Ayanami be punished immediately. It is shown that he formed his opinion before hearing all the facts, such as he had an angry outburst upon hearing one of the fleet ships had crashed, before hearing that the Eye of Mikhail had been discovered in the course. Relationships With his superiors Chairman [[Miroku|'Miroku:']] Nabiki does not appear to have that much respect for Miroku as although he accepts his judgement, he does this grudgingly, and questions his actions such as his decision to send Ayanami to the Academy. [[Ayanami|'Ayanami:']] Nabiki has a very low opinion of Ayanami, speaking very unkindly about him behind his back and mocking his family. Out of the three generals Nabiki is notably the most verbally abusive towards Ayanami, insultingly describing him as "merely a descendant of the lowest class of aristocrats" (debatable translation) and using terms such as 'brat', 'impertinent youth' and 'intolerable youngster' to refer to him, which suggest that Nabiki's problem with Ayanami lies with the latter's young age, and it may be that Nabiki is unwilling to take orders from someone younger than him because of his pride, or he is jealous that Ayanami has manged to outrank him while still being young. He dislikes Ayanami so much that he was quick to suggest his execution after hearing one of the fleet ships had crashed while under his command. Nabiki's hatred also seems to be based on his greed for the Eye of Mikhail, as he commented that Ayanami's presence stopped him from getting it. [[Wakaba Oak|'Wakaba Oak:']] Nabiki sees him as an obstacle to the Eye of Mikhail, as he planned to have Marshal Oak killed, because according to the laws, the amy's marshal can decide how to use the Eyes (manga chapter 62). With his peers Shiroki: Nabiki is often seen with Shiroki, sharing some sort of bond with their mutual hatreds, similar personalities, and same professions. It is unknown if Nabiki did think of Shiroki as a friend or just as a tool to get closer to his goal, but their companionship dissolved and he was later killed by Shiroki. Ogi: Nabiki is often seen with Ogi, sharing some sort of bond with their mutual hatreds, similar personalities, and same professions. It is unknown if Nabiki did think of Ogi as a friend or just as a tool to get closer to his goal. With his family Before his death, Nabiki sees the image of an elderly woman, who may be his love or his family member. As he falls he also smiles upon seeing her, which implies that he loves her. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Military members